La guerra de los anillos
by thsodemw
Summary: Choque de mundos...


A pedido de mi abogado... el Disclaimer: Por todo lo que sigue a continuación, soy absolutamente irresponsable y ni pienso hacerme cargo. (si no te gusta, trata de encontrame)  
  
El nuevo emperador se llama Sauron y toma el poder engañando a todos para que usen los nuevos "Anillos de Luz" (patente en tramite) que son mas fashion. Los Jedis y los Sith son asi esclavizados por el adictivo merchandaising de la corporacion "El Anillo Unico S.A." (marca registrada en todo el espacio-tiempo y dimensiones paralelas, perpendiculares u obliclas). Por que consumia mucha electricidad y encima hacia mucho ruido, a Dart Vader le desconectan el respirador artificial. Para reemplazarlo, Sauron nombra a un tal Saruman como: "Ministro de Ecologia & Medioambiente". El cual para matar el tiempo crea un ejercito de clones de Wokies Jedis a los que bautiza "Uruk-Hai" (un insulto que aprendio de un inmigrante ilegal). Este ejercito rapidamente conquista toda la galaxia, que ahora se llama "Tierra Media ver. 1.0" (demo valida por 30 dias). ¡Pero..! ¡No todo esta perdido! El "Concilio Blanco", altisimo consejo de los ancianos decrepitos e inutiles (un grupo echado de la "Alianza Rebelde"), en un arranque de inusual lucidez, decide devolver la pelota (en este caso el anillo), enviando a un grupo de valientes, encabezados por un simpatico osito Ewok llamado Frodo. Ellos estan dispuesto a adentrarse en las entrañas de "Sauron-TV", la infame "Estrella de la Muerte". La cruel arma definitiva de Sauron, es una estacion movil de TV satelital, con programacion estatal, que satura todos los canales. ¡Es tan aburrida que provoca suicidios en masa! Lamentablemente... nuestros heroes son atraidos hacia el lado oscuro, al participar en un reality show y cambian la salvacion de la galaxia, por la busqueda de gloria, fama y fortuna. Ningun acto es demasido bajo o infame para nuestros anti-heroes: mentiras, matrimonios de conveniencia, promesas sexuales, difamaciones, extorsiones, chantajes, sobornos, amenazas, espionaje, robos, traiciones, secuestros, torturas y asesinatos. Cualquier cosa con tal de obtener el gran premio... ¡¡¡"EL ANILLO UNICO"!!! y un contrato por un año como la estrella principal de Sauron-TV (en realidad, el anillo es lo de menos... ¡lo jugoso es conseguir un contrato del estado!). Pero mejor, veamos los hechos y sus protagonistas en vivo y en direccto:  
  
Princesa Leia _Lo siento Boromir... pero... ¡Estas nominado!_  
  
Humano Boromir _¡Eh..! ¡No vale! ¿Por que Gollum tiene dos votos?_  
  
Ewok Frodo _El otro, es de Smeagol. El tambien tiene derecho a votar._  
  
Ewok Sam _Yo creo que uno (no se cual) se colo. Abria que descalificar a los dos._  
  
Ewok Frodo _¿Por que? ¡A mi me gusta!_  
  
Enanito Verde Gollum _¡Callate maricon! ¡A mi no me engañas haciendote el piadoso! ¡Vos queres mi tesoro! Si me segui acosando... ¡Te convierto en felpudo!_  
  
Enanito Verde Smeagol _¡No..! ¡El amo es bueno! ¡El amo me gusta!_  
  
Enanito Verde Gollum _¡Callate! ¡Vos tambien sos un maricon!_  
  
Princesa Leia tratando de desviar la conversación _Y ahora... a pedido del publico, vuelve... ¡Gandalf!_  
  
Aplausos. Camara enfoca retorno triunfal del Jedy Gandalf. Este arroja pirotecnia nuclear entre sus fans (Werner Von Brawn, Steven Spielberg, el Pentagono y al'Qaeda).  
  
Publico _¡OTRA..! ¡OTRA...!_  
  
Princesa Leia poniendose tapones en los oidos _No, se vayan. A continuación "Los 9 cibernazguls" interpretaran "El dia que me quieras" con arreglos de maracas y timbales._  
  
Gritos de espanto entre el publico. Mujeres se desmayan. Ancianos sufren paros cardiacos. Niños lloran. Estampida general hacia la salidas mas cercanas. La camara cae de costado, la imagen parpadea y el lente se raja. Cambio a camara 2. El Staff de "Sauron TV" huye perseguidos por un Ballrog cazador de autografos. Ametralladora-Legolas derriba hordas de fans, con su suministro infinito de fechas. Aragorn carga a Frodo en brazos (musica de "El guardaespaldas"). Al llegar a la salida, Gandalf se vuelve y le grita al Baalrog _¡Tu..! ¡No pasaras!_ mientras carga una de ojiva nuclear tactica de medio kiloton en un lanzacohetes de hombro. Aparece el escuadron antimotines Uruk-Hai y monta barricadas en las salidas. Los mas decididos cargan contra las barricadas o intentan romper una ventana (¡que bestia! es el piso 666). Algunos resignados se arrodillan y encomiendan sus almas a sus dioses o intentan suicidarse. La camara enfoca una joven pareja, subiendo encima de un enorme parlante, rodeados por un mar de gente, la marea arrastra al muchacho antes de lograr subir (musica de Titanic). La banda afina los instrumentos, el publico se desespera y carga en masa. Los Uruk-Hai se sacan los guantes blancos, blanden sus garrotes de luz y usan la fuerza (en los dos sentidos de la expresión), rapidamente los cuerpos se acumulan formando una montaña (¡los Uruk pierden la ventaja de la altura!). Un Jedy renegado usa su espada de luz para intentar entrar en la sala de control. Su compañero lo cubre desviando los disparos. El vicedirector empieza a sudar y grita _¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¿¡Donde estan los TROLLS!?_ La banda comienza a tocar y un grupo de pollerudos pelilargos, a pesar de las bajas, consigue quebrar un ventanal usando una banca como ariete, el lider grita _¡Libertaaaad..!_ (musica de BraveHeart). En medio de un rugido de succión todo sale volando por el agujero (musica de cine catastrofe aereo). La imagen se pierde y aparece el logo de Sauron-TV fundido en negro (el logo "Ojo-que-quema", esta protegido y cualquier manipulación no autorizada tendra inmediatas consecuencias), con la leyenda "Interrumpimos la emision de este programa por fallas tecnicas. Disculpe las molestias, en instantes retomamos nuestra programación habitual".  
  
¿Continuara..?  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
Werner Von Brawn, es el padre de la Coheteria moderna.  
  
Un kiloton es una medida de Física Nuclear. Equivale a una tonelada de T.N.T.  
  
Creditos:  
  
TOP SECRET  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
A mi buen amigo TOP SECRET, por la inspiración de las partidas de rol que dirigis.  
  
A mi buen amigo TOP SECRET, por alentarme a compartir esto con ustedes.  
  
A Hollywood en general.  
  
A la cerveza. 


End file.
